fallen
by emmaslovebug
Summary: She had been running for hours, chasing yet another guy who thought it was smart to skip bail. But where was she now? Had she fallen down the rabbit hole, is she dreaming? Because she's no longer on the streets of New York, Toto, and the charming man with a hook for a hand certainly can't be from anything but her dreams.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

 **A/N** : Super late birthday present for Greti on tumblr (swanslight). Modern fairytale/stranded on an island au..but with a twist. This will have multiple parts, just don't know when they'll be uploaded as of right now, but a new multi-chapter fic is a go!

* * *

It all started two days ago, when she was chasing a perp. She was running running running in her highest heels, sweat beading along her forehead and her hair flying all around her. She's been chasing this guy for the past six fucking blocks and she just desperately wants to catch him and his dirty rotten ass so she can finally go home to curl up with take out and watch Daredevil.

(What can she say? Charlie Cox is just too adorable. Maybe it's the scruff.)

Oh god, what she'd do for a much needed vacation.

But for now, she's slapping her way past tons of people. Past clubs bustling with drunk assholes, restaurants with nauseatingly cute couples, and bystander who are quite unfortunately getting in the way of her actually doing her job. So, of course she's angry and frustrated and is growling under her breath that 'people just need to move already.'

Rounding the corner, she almost rams into a group of young men who are laughing together and making lewd comments. Looking ahead she sees that her guy is too far ahead and stomps her foot and flails her arms agitatedly. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the street lights blow, sparks flying wildly.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the rowdy guys slurs, almost tumbling over.

She's thinking the same thing. _Don't worry about it Emma, you've got a guy to catch remember?_ How she'll catch him in time, she doesn't know but she presses on forward anyways. Seeing him shoot down between two buildings, she speeds up, the wind stinging her cheeks. She skids to a halt at the entrance of the alleyway, and blinks at the sight. The guy she's been chasing for the better portion of her evening is just…standing there, leaning against the wall next to an overflowing trash can and looking her dead in the eyes with a glint of mischief before turning his gaze to the center of the alley.

Sitting there, inconspicuous to anyone who would look upon it, is a medium sized top hat with a strip of purple satin, the opening facing skyward.

The man pushes off the with his foot, sauntering forward, getting close enough for her to see a faint line going around the perimeter of his neck, almost as if he was cut. Her heart beating faster and faster, she starts to back up a bit, but he's too fast. Grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to the hat, he says, "Name's Jefferson."

Stock still, surprised by the turn of events, she says, "Uh…yeah, ahem. Yeah. I know."

"Do you believe in magic, Emma?" Standing by her side as she looks down in the hat. The hell is _wrong_ with this guy? She laughs lightly, magic. That's nonsense, maybe she should've had this guy committed, not chased down for bail. "There's nothing funny about it, do you believe, Emma?"

She noticed something out of place, "Wait, how the hell do you know my name?"

He simply smirks, looking pointedly back at the hat. Her anger flares up, knowing she won't get anywhere with this guy until she admits the obvious. Or physically takes him down. Whichever comes first.

Sighing, she's getting real tired of this guy already and they've just barely exchanged words, and now he's spewing off some shit about magic? After seeing her show up at the café, he took right off, leaving her trailing after him and his surprisingly nice coattails. Looks like the date end of this shindig was out the door. "No, okay. No fucking way I don't believe in magic. What do you think this is, twenty fucking questions?"

"Well, that's a damn shame."

Confused, she starts taking a few steps back, she yanks her arm free from his hold and is about ready to punch him in the face when he quickly bend down causing her to topple slightly. She feels a rush of cool air, her hair blowing all over the place, before she's being pushed. This man is fucking crazy, what the hell? Before she can reach out to stop her fall or grab onto something she's being pulled, pulled, pulled down like a suction or a vacuum and she's trying to scream, to call out for anyone or anything but there's nothing. Just silence and deafening noise rushing around her. She's looking up and can see the shaggy head of the Jefferson guy and she can feel it. She's dying or dreaming or falling down the rabbit hole because whatever the fuck is happening to her is not real.

Pinch yourself, Emma, you'll wake up. It works. But she can't even move, she's falling so fast and it feels as if it'll never end and it's pitch black around her, just air rushing past her ears and more falling, falling, _falling_ and then nothing.

Darkness. Overcoming her senses and taking her under. Just darkness.

* * *

 _Ugh, what the hell happened_? Her body is aching and she feels as if she did chasers in the back of a seedy bar and then decided to run a marathon. Last thing she remembers is chasing down that guy for a couple of blocks and finding him in an alley. After that, nothing.

Cracking open her eyes, she sees that sun is bearing down on her, hot as all hell while she's in her black leather dress. Wait, her dress? Looking down, she sees that she's still dressed the way she was last night before everything went dark.

Grunting and sighing, she puts her head in her hands, still wondering how she ended up in this state when she hears the crash of waves surrounding her. Yanking her head up, she suddenly sees that she's on the beach somewhere, a very desolated beach by the looks of it. There's absolutely no one around, no tourists or kids playing in the sand, no frat boys throwing volleyballs around. Weird.

"How the hell did I get here?" she mutters, standing up and dusting her sandy hands off on her black tights.

"I could ask you the same thing, lass," a husky accented voice replies. Caught off guard, she spins around only to come face to face with a man about her age, possibly a few years older. Whoa. He's got a good amount of scruff, dark tousled hair and the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen, shimmering from the movement of the water. He's standing there, hip cocked and his left arm resting on what looks like a sword, same arm that has a hook attached to the end. He's got a long leather coat, almost like a duster, hanging from his shoulders.

She could stand there and ogle him all day (and wonder why the hell he's dressed in all leather like a fucking pirate), he's certainly not _unattractive_ , but all she can think about is that he's probably the reason she's out here in the first place.

Striding up to him the best she can in her wobbly heels on sand, she pushes his chest. Hard.

Stumbling back, he rights himself quickly with an indignant look on his face, right arm coming to rub where she pushed him. "Oi, love, what was that for?!"

"Because I want to know how I got here, and the only person around who would probably have some answers is staring right at me. What, did you bring me here? I definitely don't remember much last night, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember being dragged to a beach and dumped like yesterday's garbage." She's staring expectantly at him, rubbing her arms to wipe away the sweat that's formed there under the midday sun. "And what's with the costume, huh? Halloween is in, like, 7 months."

"What the devil is this 'Hally-ween' you speak of? And I certainly didn't you bring you here, I just came upon you not too long ago while searching for some food. I've had a minor shipwreck, you see." Twisting his thumb back over his shoulder, he points off into the distance. "And I'll have you know this is the finest leather a man can buy, in any port." He tugs on the lapels of his jacket, running his tongue along the inside of his lip, looking smug as hell.

She actually laughs out loud at that, "Oh…kay. You're insane." She turns about, ready to walk off in the opposite direction. But really, where the hell can she go, she's no idea where she's at. Sighing, she bends down to take her heels off, letting them dangle from her fingers as she figures out which direction she's going in.

"Need some help, darling?" He says as he starts to follow her, keeping his distance.

"No, I'm perfectly fine thank you. Just have to find a main road or highway out of here, shouldn't be too far."

"Well, I've no idea what a highway is, and I hate to break it to you, but there's no way you'll be able to get out of here."

Spinning around, her anger being incited rather quickly, she's ends up closer to him than expected. His lips a few inches from hers, his eyes staring deeply into hers, and _wow_ , does he smell good. She coughs, backing up a bit to get away from him, glaring daggers at him.

"And what the hell does that mean? You going to hold me hostage or something?" she says, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Of course not, I'm simply just stating that you cannot leave," he says. "But I do have a brig, if you so wish to play prisoner, milady."

And he bows. _Fucking bows_.

"You know, you're really making me want to punch you in the face right now."

"Well, if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask, love," he says, looking down through his eyelashes at her and swiping his tongue along his lower lip. Upon seeing her unimpressed look, he sighs. "Fine, gods above. I'm just saying there's absolutely no way off this island. Unless it's by ship, which is going to be quite the challenge given the circumstances."

Her eyes go wide, her mouth open ready to scream. "Island?! We're on an island? Since when have there been barren islands off the coast of New York, huh?"

He's looking utterly confused now. "My crew and I were making our way through the kingdom of Misthaven. This is just one of the many smaller islands located around it. We ended up hitting some rocks, wrecking a good portion of the bilge. There's been water leaking into the hold for weeks now."

Misthaven.

What the _fuck_ is Misthaven?

She could stand here and argue with him all day, that this isn't some island and that this isn't a game, but she can tell that he thinks he's telling the truth. She wants to say that she's just on a lone part of the beach, probably off on the cliffside somewhere in…Maine, at best, but this kingdom ( _kingdom?_ ) called "Misthaven" is pushing it.

"Okay, so this…place, this Misthaven, where is it located, huh? And how did I get here, then?"

"Like I said, I have no idea how you got here. I've been here for weeks, in and out of these wretched jungles looking for food and the like, and today is the first time I've ever seen your lovely face. And Misthaven is a moniker, much like mine." He raises his hook, waving it in the air.

Moniker? A hook? "…Hook? As in… _Captain_ Hook?" Okay, no, he's officially certifiable.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he smiles, the corners of his mouth raising and displaying a row of beautiful white teeth and two small dimples adoring his cheeks. He bites down on his lower lip while she smiles, looking utterly salacious. "The real name's Killian Jones. Charmed, I'm sure. The kingdom was originally named the Enchanted Forest, for the locals. Anyone traveling to and fro like to use the less conspicuous name."

"Unlike you?" She smirks, looking at his hook and then back up to his eyes. He seems impressed, smirking back at her with an eyebrow raised. Looking at him more intently, she sees how truly attractive he is. Maybe a few loose bolts, but overall, just, _wow._

And that leather certainly does things for him, she won't deny that.

But now she's flirting and she can't help it, but she has to stop it. Flirting with the hot stranger with a hook for a hand won't do her any good.

"You really think you're Captain Hook, don't you?"

"Oh, I know who I am, darling. And you are?" He slinks forward, bouncing on his toes.

She wonders if she should divulge her actual name. Given that she has no idea where exactly she's at and who she's actually with, despite what he's already told her, she doesn't believe anything. She can't because if she did that means that something truly terrible happened last night. It's like she's suddenly been transported to another world and that's just insane, right? There's no way that could happen in the real world, the real world didn't have men dressed like pirates on a regular day, or a man talking about these mystical kingdoms because shit like that doesn't exist.

No matter how much the lost little girl inside her wanted to believe it was all real, remembering when she wanted to be taken away by Peter Pan himself, be Wendy Darling and get lost with the Lost Boys. And now she's standing here two feet away from the man who claims to be Pan's arch nemesis?

Well, he's definitely much hotter than his cartoon counterpart.

What would she get out of lying to him anyways? He certainly doesn't seem to know anything more than she does, so giving him a fake name would be completely futile. So, she'll play along, play into this little game he's got going on because the faster she gets into the faster she'll find out where she really is and how she'll get home.

"Emma. Emma Swan," she says, looking down and flecking imaginary dust off the end of her dress.

"Mm, Swan, eh? Beautiful name, and quite suits you," he declares, his eyes sweeping up her leather dress clad form.

She rolls her eyes, lifting her lips into a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Where do you suggest we go, since we apparently get off this island anytime now?"

"My crew and I have set up camp, near the north end of the island. We've got a fire pit and make shift bedding. We could always make it back into my ship, for the time being, but I wouldn't suggest it until it's completely fixed."

She wants to laugh, she really does. This is truly one for the record books, but she doesn't remember a thing from last night and how she got here. She only remembers the guy she was chasing, finding him crouched in the alley. So, unless he brought her here and then split, she doesn't know what to do. She has so many questions and so little in the way of believable answers.

And now she's stuck with this aggravating yet charming young man, on a beach with nothing but jungles and water surrounding her and she's helpless to follow him and that scares her. She likes being in control, she likes knowing what is going on, and she hates being powerless to do anything about her current situation.

She knows, first thing after getting some food in her stomach, since it's been rumbling since she awoke, she's making her way out. How she's going to do that, she has no idea, but there's no harm in perusing the island for a means of escaping because she certainly can't put her faith in a man who thinks he's part of a fairytale.

"Okay, lead the way, 'Captain.'"

He had started walking forward, only to turn back around and point at her, frustration and anger marring his face. "I would suggest leaving the sarcasm and the lack of believing behind you now, love. This island is very treacherous and horrid, despite the kingdom it's a part of, and you're going to need my help to navigate it." He sighs, gripping his hook with his free hand. "It may look beautiful and seductive at first, a sunny ocean and no one to be seen. But that's just it. If you want to make it off this deserted island alive, you have to believe in one person."

"Who?" She asks, incredulously yet full of fear of his sinister words.

He strides up to her, getting closer than is necessary, looking her straight in the eyes. "Me."

Turning back around, he stomps off a few feet, leaving her there to think about what he just said. Fuck that, she believes in herself and no one else. Not after everything she's been though in her life, not after the foster families and the group homes and _him_. She's the only person that she can ever count on, everyone else just brings her down. And no amount of persuading or attempts to help her or attractive men with eyes like the sky is going to make her think any differently.

She's certainly not thinking about how her stomach fluttered at the idea of him wanting to help her, or the way she was pulled to him with something akin to a magnetic force when he got too close. _Definitely not_. That would be ludicrous.

She starts following him when she sees that he's stopped up ahead, waiting for her. She'll play along, for now. But she's only counting on herself from now on.

That'll show him.

* * *

Deep into the woods of the Enchanted Forest, far away from the islands, on the south side of the forest, lays a castle. Dark and towering, metal spears sticking up in all directions, this is the Evil Queen Regina's looming home.

Sitting in her bedroom, she is seen brewing a small potion upon her vanity.

"Your majesty, Mr. Jefferson is here to see you."

"Thank you." Shooing the Black Knight out, she faces the young man in the top hat and long orange coattails. "Well?"

He sighs, obvious regret swimming in his eyes. "It is done. She fell through the portal, should have ended up somewhere within the next kingdom over, if everything worked out correctly."

"We shall hope it did." She turns back to her vanity, picking up an apple from the table.

"Does this mean that I can go back home, back to my Gracie?"

"Hmm, not so quickly. I think I may need you for one…more…thing," she says, reaching forward and thrusting her hand into his chest, she pulls out his bright red heart. "Now, you'll be under my reign and you'll do exactly as I say, understand?"

Not even waiting for him to respond, she calls in the guards, "Take him to the dungeon, to the deepest one. Where no one shall seem for a very long time." She says, with a sinister smile.

Looking up, and waving her hand across the mirror, an image of the pure princess Snow White appears. She has been locked up in the dungeons since the dark curse failed. She smiles a slow smile, running her fingers along the apple. "Do you hear that? Your precious daughter is now in the kingdom. Not long now until I can crush her heart myself and give you the real punishment you deserve, my sweet Snow."

Turning away, she hears the crushed wailing coming from the mirror overpowered by the sounds of her maniacal laughter.


End file.
